


The Grayish Purple

by TheFabulousKingGeorge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Lams - Freeform, Mareggy, burrliza, jeffmads - Freeform, mullette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabulousKingGeorge/pseuds/TheFabulousKingGeorge
Summary: James Madison- Always sick. Could never sleep. He always seemed distant, no one could hear his whispers. Thomas Jefferson- The rebellious one. Would drink and party at friends houses. He was loud, and Agressive. They were in middle school together, until 8th grade when Thomas left. Will they be able to reastablish a friendship? Or might it become something else?





	1. Familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story!!!! A jeffmads, I hope you enjoyyy , Swear Warning!!!!!!! It Cusses!!!!

The autumn wind bit at James' nose as he walked towards the large doors. He made sure he came extra early to be able to sort things out like, lockers, supplies and....friends. He had no one to talk to besides his cousin Hercules, his "Friend" Alexander, as well as Alexander's friend John Jay.  
James felt a finger tap his shoulder  
"Oh, Alexander! Hi...." James muttered  
"Helloo! James are you joining debate club? I heard they have a good one here~" Alexanders voice has a strange melody to it as he dragged the 'r' on here.  
"Oh uh yeah..." James went inside. Alex walked away after saying something like "Cool see you there"

First days are always a bit stressful especially if you don't know anyone, Thomas Jefferson didn't particularly care he already had started flirting with other girls, he had a big group of friends already. It was something out of a movie. Alexander felt his hood get yanked as Jefferson pulled him closer "Hamilton see you in debate" he hissed the words, Alex wiped the spit off his face "say it don't spray it , Ass hat!"  
Jefferson grabbed his collar pushing him against the wall putting one fist u-  
"Stop it." A quiet voice spoke out, James was looking at Jefferson like he had a third eye, Alexander was shocked when Jefferson dropped him and walked away.  
Alex whispered to James "how the hell did you-"  
"I have no idea, but Alexander I would recommend you stay out of his way"

Thomas was confused on why he didn't beat the hell out of Hamilton, something about that kid... It made him feel uncomfortable that he was swinging to chicks on his arms, he made him feel guilty, that kid was just so fami- his thoughts were interrupted . John Adams walked up to Jefferson " Dude, you feeling okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"  
"You let Hamilton go without a scratch... It's kinda weird"  
"Adams did you see that boy who told me to stop? What's his name"  
"Who? James Madison?"  
Bingo.

they were in middle school together back then, 6th-7th, it's quite funny how they didn't recognize each other anymore... Thomas used to be a person who was into black and dark grays. now he wore a magenta coat over a shirt with the French flag (which could have given it away) James looked so different, he used to wear pinkish purples or just a pastel purple but now he was wearing a grey sweater. 

Thomas wondered about how he may have changed through that one year gap, and how guilty he felt for just forgetting his appearance- he did truly miss James.

Adams chuckled " Why? are you going to ask him out?" He came back to reality

"shut the hell up."

"that's not a no" 

thomas sighed and went to class , noticing James in the corner of his eye. The teacher wasn't there yet. Thomas tried to strike up a conversation.

"James Madison?"

james looked at him "...that's my name, what is it?"

"it's Thomas" 

james raised an eye brow "really? I thought you were Mary Poppins?" Thomas smiled in response

"James it's good to see ya" 

james nodded

"I mis- it's good to see you too"


	2. (A/N) My friend is pushing me to do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not apart of the story, this an Authors note

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8XI1quSH5k My friend posted an animatic i made.... here ya go.... ;-; My art isnt great, and my animatic isnt dynamic but i did it. ;-;


	3. Something there... That wasn't there... Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's not next week but hey I felt bored!!! Here- take som fluff!!!♥️

Thomas couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for leaving James in 8th grade without notice- not like they were dating or anything! They were just friends... Thomas was totally straight. Yep. Totally. Even as just friends, James was close to Thomas. He knew they couldn't just Pop and be 'besties' again. A bit of James' smile seemed bitter, like if he just saw someone who died come back to life. There would be joy, then pain- memories of being alone.  
James looked away, to the window glancing at the pavement that was just by the concrete court. He felt hurt Thomas wouldn't have told him... Was he scared? Did he just not care enough? Needless to say, the past is the past.  
Thomas chewed his inner cheek contemplating what's going on in James' head.  
He took a deep breath "James? Is everything okay?"  
He nodded still looking out the window, Thomas tried to look at his face, or see his expression. Is he Angry? Happy? Disappointed? Sad?!

no. He was showing no emotion. His eyes weren't monotone or upset. He looked calm. His lips were parted just in the middle. Thomas studied James who was now looking back at him until-  
"Hello class, I am your Homeroom and History teacher" the voice which spoke was clear and quite strong, Thomas turned back to the front.... 

Here we go.

~~Time Skip~~  
Lunch time.

James was sitting alone. His cousin and Alexander were hanging out with some Laurens kid. Thomas sat next to James who had his nose in a book, Ballroom Dancing Vol 3.  
"You dance?"  
James slammed the book closed and shoved it into his bag  
"Thomas- don't you have people to be with right now? Like those to girls? Over there"  
Two girls giggled from afar and waved to Thomas.  
"Well um... Jams... What if I wanted to spend my time with you?"  
James blushed slightly  
"Well it would be a waste then"  
Thomas looked at James and moved his chin to face him. "James Madison Jr. You are no waste of time! Although I may have been gone, I have still ca-"  
"Thomas you forgot who I was! You were probably busy with some French girls! I wouldn't be surprised either. What are you trying to do?" People looked at James who was yelling. James looked around, then got up cleaned and walked outside. It was bitter cold as it was in the morning, some other people were outside too.  
Inside the lunchroom everyone looked at Thomas. Adams chuckled "doing whatcha do best?" Thomas blinked and looked at Adams "Shut the fuck up... We weren't even a thing" Adams smiled "course' you weren't!! A 'thing'. Funny how you said that about every other girl you hooked up with." Thomas growled "you can't say SHIT, I'm not half the player that you are bitch" Thomas stormed out he went outside to see James huddled by a tree reading something. He felt guilt again- why did he feel so god damn GUILTY! James hadn't noticed Thomas, he was reading his book again his face covered by it. Was his cheeks wet? Did he cry? Thomas walked over to James and sat next to him. They sat in silence, there was a strange tension in the air...  
"Thomas... What do you want now" his voice cracked... He did cry- he was crying. Thomas leaned towards James "just to be in your presence, James"  
James put his book down, he had tears in his eyes, Thomas wiped them away.  
"I'm sorry I had to leave, it was family emergency... My mother just passed away in the summer and I wanted to visit my brother who lived with her- I know I shouldn't give excuses for not talking bu-" James looked at Thomas "well, you should have told me... I'm sorry for your loss..by the way" Thomas nodded  
James looked at him "do you want to talk about it?"  
Thomas exhaled nodding once again " I didn't even know my brother, we were separated at birth because of some legal issues, I was given to my dad, and he was given to my mom..."  
"Who's your brother?"  
"Oh, his name is Marie, or Gilbert, but I mostly call him Lafayette or just Laff"

They talked for a while, Thomas going into depth into what France was like  
The bell rung for last period. 

~~~time skip~~~. (Because I no wanna do classes rn)  
James got his stuff and started to take the tedious walk home. Thomas 'dumped' the two girls, who were sobbing dramatically. He sighed and turned to start walking home  
Thomas saw James and ran up to him  
"James- you wanna come over?"  
"For...what?" His voice was quiet and suspicious  
"Well you've never been to my place"  
"Sure" he texted his older sister Catlett (who was historically a boy, but that shouldn't matter) 

~Big Sis 🌺🦄🌺~  
JemJams: Cat, I'm going to be by Thomas' house  
KitCat: Oki dokes, I can't pick u up tho... So text Hercules or aunt Sarah  
JemJams: Thanks  
~~  
Thomas smiled and wrapped an arm around James' shoulder leaning a bit on him, they soon arrived in Monticello (CAUSE TIME DOESNT EXIST) James was not surprised by the big house, he was surprised by a young lady and a tall boy though. Thomas dropped his back pack and looked at the boy  
James was confused "Who are they"  
Thomas smiled "LAFF YOU ASSHOLE!!!! YOU DIDNT TELL ME YOU WERE COMING HERE!!!"  
Thomas ran and toppled the boy over. The girl went to James " They haven't seen each other in a while, heh, I'm Beth- Thomas' sister... You can also call me Bet, or Betty"  
"Mon frere! Haha! I wanted to joun ou' in American High uh... High zchool"  
Thomas was smiling hugging Laff tightly  
"Great! I-i can't believe you're here!!!!"  
"Iz zat your' how ou' zay?... Boy friend?" Laff pointed at James  
Thomas blushed "n-no Laff I-I'm like totally straight, just an old friend, the James I told ya about" Laff giggled and went to James  
"Zo, ou' are Monsieur James?" James nodded  
"I am Thomas' frere.. Or... Brozer.. Non non" he was trying to say brother, clearly.  
"Bruh- th-her" James pronounced  
"I am Thomas' brozther"  
James nodded "it's nice to meet you, you're Lafayette correct?"  
Laff nodded "well come inside mon ami" Laff pecked his cheek and went to Thomas, he pecked his cheek. Laff whispered to him "zats ze clozezt zing ou' will get to a kizz if ou' don't tell 'im ou' like 'im." Thomas blushed and went inside with James,bet,and Laff.  
They ate Mac and cheese and James hung out in Thomas' room, which was magenta, and had fancy purple sheets on his bed,they were silk.  
" your room is really pretty" James said, he sat on Thomas' bed  
"Purple is a cute color" Thomas said matter a factly  
James giggled, they were small and kinda... Really adorable to Thomas  
"I realized that in 7th grade..."  
"Oh why?"  
"Because you wore it"  
James blushed "Are you calling me cute?"  
Thomas smiled "you said it not me!," James blushed darker "wha- Thomas! You can't reverse uno card this" Thomas sat next to James and chuckled looking down  
James looked at Thomas "can I be real for a sec..." Thomas looked at him  
"Sure wassup?"  
James took a deep breath "I-I uh..... Yknow what haha, I'm stupid" he thought he was falling into Thomas' trap. How many girls had Thomas did the same thing to before?  
"James you aren't stupid, your the smartest person I know. And I have a confession."  
James nodded "go on?"  
"I think I'm bi"  
"Oh? Cool. Why is that?"  
"I... Realized during the summer when I went to France I had a crush on someone... And when I came back I-"  
"You miss them? Long distance relationships are hard" James said monotone  
"Well I realized I 'missed' them" Thomas looked at James  
"What.. Do you mean?" James looked at him "did they move?"  
"You were here the whole time"  
James laughed "Thomas your so Mac n cheesy"  
Thomas giggled nervously "yeah....heh.."  
James looked at Thomas with true eyes " I don't say this lightly but, I've had a crush on you since 7th grade... Maybe earlier. But now I don't know if you're gonna play me like you did to Martha, Dolley, or Adrienne..."  
Thomas sounded a bit broken " I don't have an excuse..."  
"Thomas, I think everyone can change. Especially you. But, can you?"  
Thomas looked at James into his dark brown eyes "For you, yes. And I promise" James locked eyes with him. 

He moved forward

They share a brief, tender, kiss

"Will you be my boyfriend, Jemmy?"  
" Yes Tommie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I'll get another out maybe next week if I can! Sorry if I'm moving there relationship to fast!!!! ♥️🌺🦄🌺♥️


	4. Straight or Bendy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurcules - Really straight   
> Lafayette- *exists*  
> Hercules- ok maybe not that straight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter- mostly Mullette!

Hercules went to pick up James, he wasn't particularly approving of their obvious relationship. Hercules was dried spaghetti straight but that would change when he got out the car. There was a tall boy sitting on the steps to a large house, he didn't look exactly like Thomas. This boys hair was in a need bun and he had a slimmer frame.  
"Hey uh there, is James here?" Hercules questioned.  
The boy looked up from a drawing he was making "oh Oui! Who are eh- ou'?".  
Hercules smiled "I'm Hercules his cousin... He texted me to pick him up".   
The boy smiled "I am Marie Josef Pa- eh, ou' can just call me Lafayette or Laff" Laff kissed hercs cheek which caused him to blush. "N-nice to uh- meet- Lafayette you!" Herc stuttered, he never stutters- America Explain?!   
"Haha- I thought my English was bad, I'm zorry, it is just a joke, no offenze, my English is ho-"   
"It's okay Laff! Sorry haha..."   
Laff invited Hercules in "I will go get them okay?"   
"W-wait uh---" herc swallowed his throat feeling dry "I mean, okay"  
Laff left upstairs.  
Beth walked out from the shadows "Sounds like someone's gots the hots for my bro"  
Hercules blushed sitting down.  
Beth chuckled "He's really friendly, pan, and he thinks your pretty cool."  
Hercules cocked his head "how do you-" "he just texted to me 'That Hercules seems very sweet!' Smiley emoji." Beth was already shipping them.  
"So? Pfft, I have a girlfriend anyways" herc retorted, lying.  
Beth sighed "oki doki"  
James came downstairs a few minutes later. Laffs smile was so bright "I hope you both come again!" Hercules could only nod, Laff was... Just so...he was so... Adorable. James pecked Thomas, and Hercules dragged him to the car. Hercules was utterly confused on what to do. James saw this as his aunt Sarah drove them. "Are you okay, herc?" James said, Hercules glanced at him "yeah I'm good" James nodded getting out the car when they got to his house, which was more modest then Jeffersons. He flopped into bed and yawned as the fantasized about the possibilities of his and Thomas' future. Thomas was too but with a... Different mindset to it- of course he was never going to use James just for that but it's just the intimacy would be so... Gah!  
But for now it was good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE U ENJOYED THE FILLLLER!!!! XD caps lock is a blessing and some other times a curse 🦄🌺♥️🌺🦄  
> Pride month By the way, I'm late af... Or maybe I already said it somewhere? I really don't know. I'm tired af rn Haha insomnia.....why? Or maybe it's just the computer--- NOW IM RABILINGB IM SRRYYY XD oki we'll have fun existing🌹🍂🌼🍀🐳🌺🌸🐚


	5. Ice cream, Burrds,and playgrounds. Period.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James confesses a secret that might make of change his and Thomas' relationship. Laff is worried about what Hercules thinks of him, and Burr Burries a Burrd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, I had a trip! I hope you enjoy the longer chapter!!!

In the morning James went to class, sitting at his seat. Thomas and Adams were in the hall "What do you see in him Tom? And when are you gonna let him go?"  
Thomas responded with "tsk, mind your own business." Adams snickered " I guess I'll have to speed things up then, and uh, au revour" he walked away, and Jefferson went to his class.

Lafayette beamed and sat in a AMERICAN chair!!!! In America!!! With Americans and American Teacher's who are also Americans!!!! And then..... Hercules. Laff thought how loud and annoying he himself was, Hercules looked so uncomfortable because... Of him.  
When herc saw Laff he was shocked and took a seat a bit farther behind him. Laff hated himself, herc looked so akward and unhappy that he was here.-- that wasn't the case as Hercules was PUMPED, the cutest boy in the world was in HIS class-- stop that's gay. He saw Laff who looked a sad disappointed. Herc was pondering what could have been bothering him?

Alexander Hamilton sat in the very front, he was answering questions left and right. At some point Mr.Washington had to tell him "Son, how about you put your hand down" Alex looked dismayed "But sir! Haven't I gotten them all correct?" Washington sighed "well yes, that's the problem" everyone else giggled "you show great skill, but others have to answer too"   
John laurens giggled looking at Alex from his left. Alex pouted burying his face into his notebook.

When it was lunch time Adams pulled James to the side and spoke to him. Away from Thomas.  
"Ya know, I don't usually care about kids like you, but Jefferson isn't one to be in it for the 'love' he's going to play you, and play you real hard" James rolled his eyes "really?" Adams nodded "He also doesn't like that you're.... How do I say it... A trans gender? Behind your back he calls you names, I won't specify. He also just started dating you because he told me he was tired of the other girls." Adams tried to sound polite and thoughtful, and it worked "I-I... H-he..." Adams pat his shoulder and walked away. Thomas went up to James, and James just sniffed and walked away.   
"Hey ja- james?" Thomas walked by his side, he hadn't seen who talked to James "are you o--" James cut him off "d-don't T-at-talk t-to me." James walked faster. Thomas stood in front of James "who spoke to you?"   
"S-someone who seemed l-like they acctualy cared. Thomas I thought you were different. But yknow what, i-I guess I should have thought again!" Thomas didn't feel guilty. He felt pain. He was so confused "James what do you mean? I don't understand"   
"I wonder how many girls or boys you've done this to. I thought you would.. Care!" James had tears in his eyes "well congrats, you did it again. Be more open minded maybe. Snnf- it's not my fault that I wanted to be a boy" James walked away, to fast through the crowd for Thomas to reach. "The heart breaker's heart has been broken" Adams voice was eerily close.   
"What did you do? Why wo-"   
Adams shrugged "I did nothin' just bein me" 

James was in the bathroom texting his sister catlett  
~Big Sis🌺🦄🌺~  
Today 1:34 pm  
You- i just broke up with my boyfriend. We were only together for barely a day.  
Cat- oh nu! What happened!?  
You- he was dared to date me. He called me names behind my back   
Cat- how did u know?  
You- a kid from his group told me  
Cat- yikes, well, wish you luck, STAY IN DLASS CHILD!  
Cat-*class  
You-bye  
Cat- everything they say might not be true btw   
You: mk whatever.

Thomas was looking for James, it was last period on a Friday and they had different classes. Thomas texted James 

~JemJams♥️~  
Today 1:37 pm  
You- James what happened pls talk to me  
You-Jams whatever he said wasn't true I love you I really do  
You- I want us to be a thing  
JemJams♥️- do you really though? Go to class and stop texting me. Please.  
You- talk to me after school pls. Ok.

After last period.  
James didn't wait, he started walking home, Jefferson was far behind him, but catching up quickly. James picked up his speed not wanting to interact with Thomas, but they were already side by side.   
"James,he was lying to you! I don't even know what he said but I love you and-"  
" you barely know me." James said, monotone.  
"I want to know yo-" Thomas was cut off again  
" no you don't. You didn't take the time to ask me how I was, or what's my favorite color, or anything FRIENDS would do in 5th 6th or 7th. You didn't text me at all during 8th, and now you just want to date me? Just because what? Am I an easy target? Did I not do something right? Is this all just KARMA for me be-" he stopped.   
"Karma for.. What?" Thomas looked at him, interested and confused.   
"You would know more about me if you asked a long time ago. I don't feel comfortable talking about my personal problems with a stranger." Thomas thought James was being over dramatic but he didn't know.... Why (AHEM AHEM COUGH COUGH) "James... Please? Just tell me why? So I can understand. Then I'll leave you alone if that's what you want "  
James' emotions flipped "Wait no I'm- I. Sorry I'm just... Gah" James sat on a bench covering his face, Thomas sat next to him. "I-I'm on my period Thomas. So I'm just being stupid,and now you're going to be disgusted by me and how I'-im a disgrace and garbage and I-" Thomas connected the lines, "Your past doesn't matter, it's what happens now. I love you. Can I hug you?'' James nodded. Thomas softly embraced James. He had dealt with girls on their period more specifically his sister who got it quite early. "Want to get ice cream James?" James nodded  
Ice cream is life (even if your lactose intolerant like me, but still eat it, because it's so good and you slowly die inside out)

Meanwhile. Hercules tapped laffs shoulder, he was at the park and herc was passing by when he saw the sad looking waffle. "Lafayette? What's wrong" Laff jolted and looked at hurcules "nothing but merci for asking" his words were sharp, and said with brevity.   
Hercules sat next to him on the bench, Laff was so perfect.... He found himself admiring his features. Laff blushed and looked down " don't you need to go home?", herc snapped back to reality "u-um no not yet.... What's on your mind? If you don't mind me asking..." Laff chuckled and sighed, "Did I screw up? " herc was confused "what?" Laff covered his face "I-I think I made a bad first impression with you... I was so pushy, loud and abrasive..." Herc softly rubbed circles into his back "no no! You were fine, I was being just rude and I was tired haha..." Herc realized that Laff was crying "laffy, you're fine, you were being super sweet to me and I love that... I could already tell you were super smart, and..." He trailed off. "I'm a cry baby. It's sad I know. I'm sensitive, sorry... Snnf", herc cupped laffs face " we're all a bit sensitive inside." Laff giggled "pfft...," Herc gazed into laffs dark russet eyes. "Herc um... You can move your hands now" Herc snapped back to reality. Damn. Missed his chance. He quickly moved his hands away. Laff kissed his cheek.  
"Well, Tommarrow wanna sit by me n lex, as well as lexs' boyfriend ?"   
Laff nodded, "that sounds amazing..."

 

(BURRLIZA ALERRT! don't worry folks, you may be questioning "whatabout theo? what happened to theodosia? Aren't burr and theodosia happily dating?" Wellp. It shalth be answerrred for yalleth)

Burr was sitting under neath the shade of a tree in a far forest, Theo dumped him for some James Reynolds. He was like Alexander, but without all the Alexander in him (XD) not many were interested in a monotone, mysterious, maybe murderous, mastermind (Aliteration) he was reading a book on law. People were already in pairs, This was freshman year people! Get a life! 

Then, he heard crying, behind a tree, like 8 feet away. Instead of investigating he listened in   
"Snnnf im so sorry, Snnnf I wish you well"   
Aaron sighed someone was breaking up with someone, he cleared his throat, heard a eek and saw a head poke out from the tree. Light to olive skin, and long dark hair, flushed cheeks. She had tears in her eyes.  
"Hey. Are you Alright."  
The girl nodded "Yes I'm fine I guess.. My bird died and I want to give them a proper burial... I'm Eliza, or Elizabeth"  
Aaron nodded "I can help you bury your bird... How did they die?"  
Eliza sighed "there is construction near by... And a loud noise scared him...to death"  
Aaron nodded "I'm Aaron. But people call me burr."  
She smiled " can I call you ronny?" Aaron was going to say no, but her smile... "Go ahead" she nodded "my birds name was cocoa" Aaron nodded

They buried the bird, said a few words and then Eliza hugged him. Aaron liked the hug. "I hope I see you again..."  
Eliza held his hand "w-wait what school do you go to!?"   
"Kings college prep"  
"Me too! I'm in Mr washingtons class!"  
Aaron smiled " I'll see you then! I hope your day gets better"   
Eliza nodded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 2 days we have Jeffersons and Adams' death day as well as the 4th of julyyy 👏👏👏👏🌺♥️🦄♥️🌺👏👏👏👏

**Author's Note:**

> Imma update this!!! My schedule is usually 1 update per week if I get sleep and foods, sometimes I'm lazy tho tbh


End file.
